1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for dependency management, and more particularly, to a system and method for dependency management, by which a consumer object having a lack of provider objects is not activated and a provider object that is not used by a consumer object is not activated, thereby minimizing resource dissipation and increasing the performance of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system including a consumer object which performs a predetermined task based on predetermined information or data and a provider object which provides the information or data used by the consumer object, mutual dependency may be established between the consumer object and the provider object. In other words, the consumer object cannot perform the task without the information or data provided by the provider object. Thus, the consumer object may be a dependent object and the provider object may be an object depended on by the consumer object. Generally, the consumer object and the provider object can be created, extinguished, activated, or deactivated independent of each other. Here, the consumer object may be activated even when the serviceability of the consumer object cannot be confirmed due to a lack of provider objects or the provider object may be activated and operate even when the consumer object depending on the provider object is not activated.
Activation of unnecessary objects incurs resource dissipation. In addition, since the system operates to manage the unnecessarily activated objects, the performance of the system is degraded. Therefore, a system for managing dependency between objects having mutual dependence is desired.